Each day there are millions of users using search engines and generating hundreds of terabytes of search logs. However, the ubiquitous batch-processing technologies incur significant latency, which is a performance bottleneck, thereby negatively impacting the user experience, where in the online services business, for example, fast signals and fast decisions are critical to business success.